Confringo
by JoG
Summary: Porque, a pesar de las apariencias, la señora Figg adoraba a Harry. Spoiler DH. Dedicado a mi clon y motera favorita: Swannyher


**_Disclamer:_** _El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor:**_ _Bueno, poco que decir. Le pregunté a Swannyher si quería algo en especial y me dijo que un fic sobre Arabella Figg. Y nada, me he puesto manos a la obra y lo he escrito. No está beteado por Erised, así que, si hay algún error o algo que no cuadre demasiado, review, por favor. ¡Eh! y si os ha gustado, review también. Que os vigilo._

_Sí, Clon, te lo dedico. Esto va por ti. Gracias por betearme, ya que mi beta está durmiendo XD _

_Edit: Mi beta se ha encargado de corregirme algunas cosas. Y Dilharei. Vale, como no podía atender a tantas cosas he metido la gamba en: _

_1. Harry antes de irse a Hogwarts vivía todavía debajo de las escaleras. Bueno, como dice mi beta: un mini UA XD. _

_2. La señora Figg era squib, pero se puede entender como un intento desesperado por ayudar a Harry. _

_Siento estos errores, pero es que si no, tendría que cambiar toda la historia y hace demasiado calor..._

_Gracias Eri-Laia XD. No sé qué haría sin ti, la verdad _

_

* * *

_**Confringo**

La señora Figg era una anciana excéntrica. Era y lo seguía siendo.

Harry evitaba en la medida de lo posible ir a su casa, odiaba aquel olor a rancio que desprendían las fotografías y los cuadros. Los paños de croché encima de los reposa brazos le producían repelús, por aquel color amarillento que habían adquirido con el paso de los años. Y el verde apagado –todavía más apagado por la falta de luz solar en la casa- le sumía en una profunda depresión.

Ese fin de semana, el que precedía a su undécimo cumpleaños, adivinaba por la cantidad de maletas en el rellano que le esperaba otra sesión de fotos gatunas. _"Genial. Esto es genial"_, se repetía sin parar.

-Harry, coge tus cosas. Nos vamos Petunia y Dudley a Glasgow, a visitar a la tía Josephine. –su tío Vernon estaba en la sala, cogiendo dinero y demás pertenencias. No se fiaba de su sobrino ni para salir a pasear al perro –La señora Figg ya está avisada.

Con lentitud, como queriendo retrasar el momento, Harry subió a su habitación. Arrastrando los pantalones, entró en su habitación. Buscó entre sus cosas un cepillo de dientes, un libro y un walkman que antes había sido de su primo. Metió todo en una mochila azul marino y se la echó a la espalda.

Bajó con la misma pasividad con la que había ascendido por las escaleras. Esperó a que sus tíos y su primo estuvieran listos.

-Las llaves. –Petunia acercó la mano a Harry, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando a que su sobrino se las diese. Revolvió sus bolsillos. Un tintineo se oyó dentro de la mochila. Enseguida sacó un reluciente manojo de llaves y se entregó a su tía. La libertad de entrar en _su casa_ cuando quisierava había acabado….

Cuando vio desde la habitación de invitados como sus tíos se alejaban de aquella casa con goteras y escaleras carcomidas, deseó más que nunca que estuviera allí para insultarle. Lo prefería antes que estar con esa anciana, roñosa y amargada.

* * *

El maullido en mitad de la noche alertó a la pequeña anciana. La operación ya había empezado y ella no podía participar. Se levantó con toda la velocidad que le permitía su pierna "_a la virulé"_ y se acercó a la ventana. Descorrió las persianas. No veía nada; todo estaba nublado.

-¡Las gafas! –chasqueó los dedos. Se dirigió a la mesilla de caoba que había al lado de su cama y se colocó sus anteojos de pasta. Aprovechó para enfundarse en su batín rosado con flores azul cielo. Inmediatamente, volvió a mirar por la ventana, empañada por el calor que hacía dentro de la habitación.

Con un trapito todavía más hortera que la bata, limpió cuidadosamente el cristal. La calle permanecía tranquila. _"Estarán explicando el plan",_ pensó.

Sus gatos empezaron a amontonarse en la cama, mirando con expectación a su dueña. Todos menos el Sr. Tibbles, que se encontraba justo detrás de la cancela, vigilando cualquier movimiento en el cielo.

Entonces, un resplandor apareció en mitad del cielo oscuro. Arabella abrió la ventana. El fuerte aire chocó contra su cara y entró en la habitación, disgustando enormemente a sus preciados gatos. Pero ella debía ver que sucedía… aunque, por desgracia apenas veía brillos entre las estrellas. Y oía gritos, muchos gritos.

Estaba muy asustada. Sentía el miedo en su corazón y como se ramificaba por sus frágiles venas. Sabía que Harry tenía que pasar por ahí. Porque a pesar de todo, Harry había sido el nieto que le faltaba. Y no permitiría por nada del mundo que algo le pasase.

Contempló con un gesto de desesperación los resplandores que iban seguidos de voces. Tras varios minutos, observó como algo caía del cielo. Algo blanco e inerte… Corriendo, bajó las escaleras. Un único pensamiento envolvía su mente: Harry había sido capturado.

Con una pierna dolorida y un brote de tos, debido al cansancio que suponía atravesar aquella mohosa casa, salió a _campo descubierto_. Tenía su varita bien agarrada en la mano derecha y estaba dispuesta a usarla.

Gritó Confringo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la varita. Un chorro de luz azul salió de ella. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantener el hechizo, alguien estaba contraatacando.

Después de varios segundos, le empezó a costar derribar al adversario. Involuntariamente, sus pies se iban desplazando a lo largo de la calzada. Como siguiera así, iba a acabar por los suelos y con una varita rota.

Una explosión se oyó en mitad de la noche y su hechizo paró. Cayó en redondo al suelo, con la esperanza de haber alcanzado a alguien, de haber provocado una baja importante…

Por desgracia, nada de eso había sucedido. Su mortífago se había detenido en el aire, con el cuerpo inerte de un compañero. Observaba a la anciana, como respiraba con los ojos cerrados, con un semblante pálido…

Una sonrisa pérfida apareció debajo de la capa que cubría su cabeza.

El último recuerdo que la señora Figg saboreó en su mente fue la única vez que Harry se alegró por verla, con esa pequeña y perfecta sonrisa. Una luz roja borró todo lo demás.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


End file.
